A Pendleton Queen
by stumpedstoryteller
Summary: Damon's queen hasn't produced an heir for two years. It's time he wed a second wife. While meeting with the top candidates, he unexpectedly meets the girl he's always dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning, your highness." Elizabeth curtsied as Damon came to a halt in front of her. The two met at the top of the grand staircase every morning before heading down for breakfast. Damon nodded and held out his arm for her. Elizabeth clenched her jaw and put on a smile as she curled her arm with his.

This was her life, full of jewels, beautiful gowns, gorgeous people, and a husband whose love for her was questionable. The wedding was full of riches, custom made gowns and jewels, and a ballroom full of royal friends and family. The problem with a room full of royalty however, was that the passive aggressiveness and silent hatred didn't necessarily provide the ideal wedding atmosphere. Damon was beaming the entire night and all the way until about 8 months into the marriage. After becoming Queen, the only responsibility to fall on her shoulders was to deliver an heir, a responsibility Damon gave up on after 8 months of marriage. Her daily life with Damon started pretty much the same every day since then.

They came down the grand staircase together without saying another word to each other. Numerous servants bowed as they walked passed in the hallway. The walk to the dining room doors seemed to be a longer walk every morning that she wasn't pregnant. Damon stopped her before the servants could open the doors.

"Mother wants to speak with you after breakfast." He spoke to her without even turning to look at her.

"Do you know what she wants to speak to me about?" Elizabeth swallowed hard. Anne Salvatore liked her okay and they got along during brunch and tea but what mother didn't worry about the wife of her son failing to produce an heir?

"I think you know. I hope you don't speak about it during breakfast however. It would only be a problem." Elizabeth nodded and Damon gestured for the servants to open the doors.

Damon's mother, Anne was already at the table stirring tea as always. As soon as the doors opened she handed her tea to her most trusted lady in waiting, Bonnie Bennett, to finish stirring.

"Damon, my darling, I've missed you." Anne reached out to Damon for a kiss after he and Elizabeth curtsied.

"Good morning, mother. You saw me last night before bed." Damon smiled.

"Doesn't mean that I won't miss my son any less, and good morning Elizabeth, how are you feeling today?" Anne smiled at her.

"I'm doing well; I'm feeling the same, thank you for asking. How are you, this morning?"

"Quite the same, has Damon informed you that I wish to speak with you later?" Elizabeth nodded. Damon didn't spare a glance towards Elizabeth or Bonnie for the rest of the meal. Elizabeth held her breath. The silence in the room felt like it would be interrupted by even a deep sigh. It wasn't always like this. Damon loved her once, genuinely or not, he made beautiful gestures.

_ "You look beautiful this morning, Elizabeth." Damon tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. To the world, they seemed like the most beautiful couple. Damon was tall, dark, and handsome. During the meet and greet ball held for Damon to choose his Queen, the entire room was dazzled by him. Regardless of potential queen candidates, families, or women already married to noblemen, everyone was charmed by his complexion, his beautiful light blue eyes, and elegantly combed dark hair. _

_ "Good morning, you highness, how did you sleep?" Elizabeth beamed. Damon gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. _

_ "Not as well as I would have if you were with me." _

_ "Stop it, your mother is waiting for us downstairs." Damon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. _

_ "Please, she's always waiting, no matter how early we get up; she'll always be up earlier. It's like she's doing it just to ruin our sleep." Elizabeth giggled as Damon led her down the stairs. _

_ "That's no way to talk about your mother, she loves you." _

_ "I'm not saying I don't love her, I'm just saying I love sleep as well. Anyway, I hope you have a good time during tea with mother today." Elizabeth pouted and gave her the puppy eyes._

_ "You're always doing something, we hardly ever get to spend time together anymore, it's like I spend every day with your mother, and I feel like I should be spending more time with you."_

_ "You know that I want to, but as King I have court close to everyday. I'm sorry, dear. How about this, I promise to spend the day with you tomorrow; the agenda isn't that long tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled and tip toed to kiss Damon on the cheek, right before Damon turned and kissed her on the lips. Elizabeth instantly turned a bright shade of red._

_ "Damon! We're in the hallway, anybody could have seen us!" Damon rolled his eyes and walked through the dining room._

"I'm going to head to court now. I'll be seeing you later, Mother, Elizabeth." He bowed to Anne before heading out the doors back into the hallway without giving Elizabeth another glance. Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm herself before the storm. Anne finished her tea and smiled at her.

"Elizabeth, let's go speak in the garden." Elizabeth followed Anne and Bonnie out the connecting doorway to the garden. As Anne's most trusted friend and lady in waiting, Bonnie was with her almost every single minute of every day.

Anne and Elizabeth sat down on a bench as Bonnie stood by Anne's side. Anne sighed and placed a gentle hand on Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth, you know that I love you. You have been the most wonderful wife to Damon, and you are the nicest girl otherwise you wouldn't even have been chosen to be Queen. You know what a big responsibility being the Queen of Pendleton is and it's crucial that you produce an heir for the kingdom. You've been married for two years now and without a single pregnancy." It was hard to breathe. What was she going to suggest? Strip her of her title? Give her a formal warning? "I know this is going to be hard, but I need to suggest something as the mother for my son. I think it's time that Damon wed a second wife." Anna paused, searching Elizabeth's face for any indication of how she was taking it.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her two years with Damon flashed through her mind. She didn't want to think about the time spend worrying about a baby, she only thought about the time they spent together, the care he used to show her, and finally her love for her husband even if their relationship was severely strained. The thought of having to share Damon with another woman was heartbreaking, but she understood that something was missing from Damon's life. Not only was Damon's life was affected but the entire kingdom was waiting for an heir.

"I want to do whatever I can to ensure happiness in Damon's life. I understand I have not been able to live up to my responsibilities and I'm so very sorry. I accept whomever you choose to be Damon's second bride." Anne held her hand to her heart.

"Elizabeth, darling, I'm so very sorry about this. You know I love your company. I ensure you; you will always be Damon's queen. I will always be on your side, dear. I just hope you and whoever it will be will get along. Bonnie has been interviewing several women who are qualified and we were hoping to hold a ball to get to meet them all. Let's see here," Bonnie handed Anne the list of the final candidates. "We have the Duchess of Medford, Vicki Donovan, Duchess of Kent, Caroline Forbes, and finally we have the Duchess of Pocatello, Katherine Petrova." Elizabeth couldn't hold it back anymore and glared at Bonnie.

"You aren't asking me if I was okay with the marriage, you were informing me! You've already chosen the final candidates!" Elizabeth stood. "I'm sorry, Anne, I need some time to myself, I hope you understand."

She ignored the shocked gazes of the servants as she ran up to her bedroom. Anne and Bonnie decided to barely tell her about the plan to wed Damon to another woman. Damon told her about this conversation this morning, showing he was already planning to marry another woman and have his mother inform her. Her parents were countries away, she can't even run away. She was a princess, treated with love and respect from her family and friends. She decided to wed Damon after she met him because his courtship filled her with love and hope. That was gone, he's marrying another woman…and he couldn't even bother to tell her himself.

**AN**: Story is set in the 1800's. Although the story is in a historical setting, I have to admit I'm too lazy to do research. Therefore, this story has no historical significance. All facts are probably historically incorrect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me what's on your mind, son." Anne straightened Damon's collar herself. Anne has decided to help Damon get ready for the ball for a chance to get to talk to him before everyone arrived. He looked spectacular as always in his orders of dress. As much as she hated to admit it, fact was, Damon had always been her favorite son. Damon's younger brother, Stefan was an entire country over doing God knows what. Damon secured her rise to power. Without her eldest son, as a second wife herself, she could have never reached where she was now. With her son as King, she was the most powerful woman in the kingdom. She gazed up at him trying to force eye contact. "I'm sorry, dear. It's important. You know that I wouldn't have let it come to this if it wasn't necessary." Damon sighed.

"I know it's important, Mother. It's just that I've always thought of myself as a one wife kind of man. I'm worried about Elizabeth, how she must be feeling, whether or not they'll get along, and of course if I'll even be compatible with the three women Bonnie has chosen. Why couldn't I choose my own bride, again?" Anne sat down by one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Damon, you know I love Elizabeth like my own daughter. I'll make sure she's comfortable during the transition, don't' you worry. Bonnie is very good at her job, she found these women based on what you like, I'm sure you'll like them once you get to meet them." Trumpet music started coming from the hallways. "It's time to go; I'll meet you down in the ballroom? Try to enjoy yourself tonight, please."

Damon stood in front of the ballroom doors and took a deep breath a split second before the doors opened. The ball room rang out in applause. The room was packed with at least 500 people all dressed in what he presumed were the best jewels and gowns they owned. The red carpet rolled out in front of him divided the sea of people until it reached his throne where Anne and Elizabeth were already waiting. As he approached, Elizabeth stood to bow after he bowed to his mother. He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her and kissed her hand.

Elizabeth gazed up at her husband. He may have been afraid to tell her the truth and he may be completely on board for taking in another woman, but at least he wasn't going to forget her. She just hoped his behavior would remain the same when the second woman came along. Damon sat down on his throne as Bonnie approached and stood by Anne.

"Greetings to our most esteemed guests. As you may all know, your Royal Highness will begin a new courtship." Bonnie smiled; she did pretty well attempting to steer clear of the word 'concubine'. "Duchess of Medford, Vicki Donovan."

The beautiful light brunette stepped onto the red carpet in front of the throne. She was wearing a beautiful light green gown with gold flower petal embroidery by the bottom. Her simple diamond jewelry seemed to stand out among the crowd of enormous, heaving looking elaborately designed necklaces.

"Your majesty," Vicki bowed before Anne before bowing to Damon and Catherine. "Your Highness, thank you for the invitation, I look forward to getting further acquainted."

"I look forward to talking to you as well." Vicki stepped back into the crowd and seemingly disappeared. Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Duchess of Kent, Caroline Forbes." Caroline stepped forward onto the red carpet, absolutely beaming in her perfectly put together braided hair and dazzling gold and white gown. Approaching Damon with her cleavage pressed together and a floral gold statement necklace around her neck, Caroline bowed before giggling.

"Your highness, your time with me will be an absolutely enchanting experience." Damon nodded and smiled back. Anne turned to Damon and chuckled.

"She's beautiful and enthusiastic." Anne grinned. She knew Damon wasn't into someone so focused on glamor and it was humorous to watch. Bonnie twisted her notes in her hand. Not good, Damon was already developing negative feelings towards one of the women.

"Duchess of Pocatello, Katherine Petrova."

The second she approached, Damon could tell she was different compared to Vicki and Caroline. This woman oozed danger like you would not believe. His eyes fell on her bright red lips before finally meeting her in the eyes. He couldn't look away; it was like she was looking straight through him.

All eyes were on her as she came down the red carpet slowly. Her dark blood red gown flowed heavily around her. The dark red gown was decorated with ebony thorned-roses. Katherine took a deep bow and raised her eyes slowly to Damon.

"Your highness." Damon nodded at her. The room was silent for five seconds but what seemed like forever. Bonnie finally came forward and smiled into the crowd.

"We've all met our three special guests, let the ball begin!" Damon cleared his throat and turned to get a look at Elizabeth. If looks could kill, Elizabeth was murdering Katherine in front of their guests. Damon reached out to cover her right hand with his. Elizabeth broke her gaze and turned to Damon.

"I'm okay. Go meet them." Damon nodded and moved to meet Vicki for his first dance of the evening. Damon approached Vicki and took her in his arms.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I hope I can be what you're looking for." Damon smiled.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Damon smiled.

Katherine stood by the window surveying the ballroom scene. Damon and Vicki seemed to be having a decent conversation but she could tell he was bored. She twirled the glass of pinot in her hand. This was her shot, her shot to get everything she's dreamed of since she was a little girl. He family was rich, but nowhere next to the riches of royalty. She knew she was power hungry, she admitted that, but what was wrong with that? Absolutely nothing.

"Some party, you think you'll be able to keep his attention?" Katherine turned to the sound of her sister with a scowl. Elena Petrova stood before her with a flute of champagne. Elena wore a beautiful nude gown with white flowers complete with a single pair of diamond studs.

"You should understand my choices better than anyone, Elena. You have your head deep in books about princesses and prince charmings all the time, why can't you see why I would want that life?" Elena sighed. He was hot, she'd give her that.

Meanwhile, Damon was in the middle of his dance with Caroline. This woman just would not stop talking. He felt like he learned everything he could possibly know about her within the last three minutes. Damon looked over Caroline's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Katherine speaking to a girl that looked so similar, they must have been sisters. The couldn't be more different though. Katherine seemed like the type of girl who put on a show, while this other woman poised herself like a graceful, rule abiding princess.

The dance was finally over. He made her way over to the window where Katherine and the mysterious girl were still in conversation. By now, they both had their backs to the ballroom and were gazing out the window to the dark skies over the calm waters of the lake. He came to a stop as he stood beside the mysterious girl; he was hoping to know more about. Her beauty was even more evident up close. Her delicate features were dewy and unblemished and her large brown eyes shined under the numerous chandeliers reflecting light of every sparking surface. Her smile was innocent and seemingly undeceiving. He had to know who this was. Damon cleared his throat. The two sisters turned to look at him and were both faced with shock as to who they were speaking with. Katherine and Elena curtsied.

"Your highness, you've come to see me already?" Katherine spoke unfazed. Damon nodded.

"And who is this?" Damon extended is palm to her which Elena took immediately.

"I'm Elena Petrova, Katherine's younger sister." Elena couldn't stop staring even though she really knew that she should. He was drop dead gorgeous; there was just no other way to describe it. Damon couldn't keep his eyes off her, even as he felt Katherine's glare coming her way.

"Care to dance?" Elena's eyes widened as she nodded. She dared not even glance Katherine's way. As Damon led her to the dance floor, she could hear the growing murmurs of the people in the crowd. "You and your sister are the most beautiful women in the room, you know that?" Elena blushed.

"For a man who's courting when he already has a wife, you sure are confident that these women love you for you." Elena swallowed, she didn't know where this courage was coming from, but here it was.

"For a regular noblewoman, you sure have guts when speaking to your King."

"You might be marrying my sister, just some early family bonding. Besides, I figured you'd like some stimulating conversations after a, well, slow evening if I do say so myself."

"You are…different, unique." Damon smiled at her.

"I hope that's a good type of different. You haven't even danced with my sister yet, and she's the one you're courting." Damon shrugged.

"You know, my mother's lady in waiting made and interviewed a list of suggested women, but at the end of the day, they're all just suggestions. I'm the King, and I get final say. Do you mind if I ask, are you being courted by anyone right now? I would love to get the chance to get to know you." Elena's jaw fell open.

"Um...no, I'm not." Damon was intriguing, a King, and beautiful, but she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her sister. "I don't know, I'm not really the type of woman that falls in love with glamor and riches."

"If you give me a day, it won't be about that. I wouldn't court a woman by offering her money if her love was for something money can't buy." Elena smiled but with worry in her eyes.

"But, Katherine will-"

"I will spend time with your sister; I just wanted to get to know you too." Elena reluctantly nodded. A King certainly had a wide choice of women. He seemed like prince charming but does a man who willingly chooses two wives be that great and honorable of a husband and King? The song ended and they both bowed.

As Elena walked back to the edge of the dance floor, Katherine approached Damon after sending Elena, what was arguably, the dirtiest glare Elena had ever received.


End file.
